I'll Find You
by M169
Summary: Jeff the Killer and BEN Drowned Jeff kills one of BEN's victims, and BEN isn't just going to accept that. WARNINGS: Yaoi, Violence, Blood, Gore. Read at your own risk. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Prequel

Heidi glances at her digital clock. It reads off the time '3:00AM' and Heidi knows she should be going to bed. However, something is stopping her. She looks at her laptop. She feels as though it's calling to her. She had recently bought a copy of Majora's Mask due to her strange hobby of collecting old video games. She figured that when she is older, that they would all be worth a fortune. She wasn't expecting this.

Ever since she had bought that game, strange things have been happening. The Elegy statue has been following her. Not just in the game, which she assumes is some running gag amongst the creators, but also in her dreams. No, not dreams. Nightmares. She had been seeing it in her nightmares. It was always behind her, chasing her. It'd stare at her with that cold, blank expression. What the fuck is wrong with the game? Why would she be getting a message like this?

She looks at the item she now has in her hands. Her laptop? When did she grab it? She doesn't even remember anymore. She can't remember walking to pick it up… could it be possible that this statue… this _energy..._was controlling her now?

It's been weeks since she'd bought Majora's mask. She hasn't gotten any sleep since, or at least, minimal sleep. Was that the statue she just saw in the corner of her eye? No. Her mind must be playing games with her. She exhales. There's nothing out there. Nothing to be afraid of. She looks at the laptop again. Surely It couldn't hurt to open it and just blog or something. She had been obsessively blogging Majora's mask pictures, along with _that _statue. She was writing notes in her journal about everything that was going on. However her sanity was slowly vanishing, and her writing had become nothing more than scribbles a child would draw. But it couldn't hurt, right?

Giving into the urge, she opens her laptop and presses start. Her laptop hums as it warms up. She jumps and screams, seeing the laptop background had been set to the statue. Those evil empty eyes seem to stare into her soul. She opens Tumblr, and starts her blogging. She is greeted by her followers, who like all of her posts, and comment on her notes that she decides to post. Apparently, this has happened to several others, who agree with her notes and say the same has happened to them. She begins to type her notes, but as she does the words "Hi" and a link to were finding their way to the screen. How could this be possible? Her computer… communicating with her? She shrugged it off as some sort of glitch. Or maybe a friend was messing with her. Or her sister borrowed her laptop without her knowing and started writing a message to her friend, and forgot to close the document. One of those has to be it. She stares at the link given to her- no not given to her. _Left there accidentally. _

Suddenly, more words find themselves on her screen.

"I'm waiting."

Shivers run down her spine as she sees those words appear. She keeps telling herself that it must be some sort of prank, because this isn't possible. More words come on her screen.

"Click the link, _now."_

She doesn't hesitate, as if she is frightened or intimidated by some other unworldly being. Something with a power she couldn't quite grasp. She glances at the screen before her. It's one of those bot chatting websites. It's probably ridiculous, and it most likely wouldn't hurt to see how the conversation goes.

"Hello?" She types into the computer.

"Hi." She gets a response.

"Who is this?"

"You're computer."

"Seriously, who is it, and how are you controlling my computer?"

"I am your computer."

Panic strikes through her body and she moves to close the laptop. She shouldn't be taking this seriously, and yet she can't help herself. Before she could close it however, more text appears on the screen, before she can write back. That's strange. Weren't these things supposed to wait for responses?

"Play the game."

Her eyes widen. This was impossible. There was no way that the computer could know anything about her games. Or the problems she's been having with the game Majora's Mask. Hopefully, there was a glitch in the programming of the website. There was no way it could know what games she played. Especially when it was on a completely different console.

"What game?"

"You know the one. Majora's Mask."

Heidi's breath quickens in panic.

"No! This is fucked up!" She writes back.

"I know. I like it."

More shivers of fear rush down her spine as she abruptly slams the laptop closed. She keeps telling herself to calm down; her breathing becomes quick as her mind races though all the possibilities this could have.

What if someone was watching her? Stalking her in the shadows, hiding behind corners, and hacking her computer to talk to her? She runs through the house and closes all of the curtains. Her heart pounding in her chest as she did so. The a single thought runs through her mind. One that almost caused her heart to stop.

_What if ghosts are involved?_

She shakes her head. That couldn't be it, she doesn't even believe in ghosts. And yet… something about this situation seemed surreal. As if it wasn't actually happening, or it was but, something else was involved. Something unreal.

_Or inhuman._

She runs up into her bedroom, hoping to escape the fear that was chocking her downstairs. She slams her door shut and locks it, pressing her back against the door and breathing deeply. She was safe now. There was no way any other person could see her, or get into her room. And if- she doesn't want to humor the idea, but it was a possibility- this involved spirits, they wouldn't be able to get to her until she slept. She moves around quickly and locks all of her windows, and shuts all shades, and creates makeshift curtains, blocking any view anyone could have from her window. She lets out a breath of relief. The false sense of security overwhelms her mind, as she gets ready for bed.

She changes into a simple nightshirt and shorts before getting under the covers on her bed. Sleep started to find its way into her mind. The warmth of her body heat within the blanket was comforting. She faces the wall, on the border of slumber, when suddenly she hears a crash in her room. She bolts up, her hair is in her face and she looks around her room.

Her eyes widen at the sight to be seen on the other side of the room. There, in the darkness, she sees a man. This man is distorted and doesn't look human, or at least not anymore. His eyes never close, and watch her. She is instantly reminded of the statue. This figure has an unnaturally long smile forced into his features and blood is stained around his mouth. Speaking of blood, the liquid is splattered all around his white hoodie. She sits there, too frightened to scream, and too awestruck at the man's horrendous features.

The man pants heavily, and says the phrase he has said to hundreds of others.

"Go. To. Sleep."

This breaks her trance as she lets out a scream of horror. Pleads of mercy find their way stumbling out of her mouth.

"Don't kill me. Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything! Just leave me alone…" She begins to cry and this unknown man pulls out a knife and swings it at her heart. The knife is sharp and easily breaks through her skin. The Man's strength is amazing, inhuman even. He pins her down, using only one hand and slides the knife across her stomach. He muffled her screams by taping her mouth shut, and he pulled apart the pieces of flesh, and began to pull out her intestines.

Minutes turn into hours, as the muffled screams get softer, until she completely gives up on fighting. This man rips the tape off of her mouth, and brought his knife up to her lips.

"I'm going to make you beautiful, just like me." The man whispers in her ears as she blacks out. The man doesn't care if she isn't around for the grand finale. He places his knife in the corner of her mouth, and pulls the knife up to her cheekbones and then repeats the actions on the other side of her face. Laughing at his job well done, the man licked the blood off of his knife. This man, Jeff the Killer, slowly made his way out of the house and into the blackness of night.


	2. Chapter 2

BEN paces back and forth in cyberspace. He glares at everything in his path. He can't believe what he had just witnessed. That disgusting smile grated on every nerve in his body. That evil smile was forever frozen in his memory. Who the hell did that murderous, unblinking… thing think that he was? Coming out of absolute nothingness and stealing one of his victims? BEN wouldn't tolerate it, that girl… that victim was his. Not that smiling killers.

"I can find you." He whispers maliciously at nothing, licking his bottom lip. He knew he would. That murderer would be his toy as a replacement for the one he stole.

"I will find you" He laughs out loud at the absurdity of this entire event. He had never been in any form of battle before unless it was mind games with his victims, but he enjoyed a challenge.

Jeff wandered on the outskirts of the small town he temporarily resided in. Delighted by his recent kill, he decided to celebrate by stealing whiskey. With the feeling only a subtle pulling in the back of his mind, he walked into the small convince store with his hood up, blocking his face from anyone's view. He browsed through all of the different alcoholic drinks. He shoves one in his hoodie, before continuing to walk about the store. No one around him had noticed anything, and he decided he could leave without being questioned. Though, it wouldn't have made much of a difference, he could easily kill anyone who tried to stop him. He didn't need to kill at this moment, the feeling wasn't strong. However, soon, he knew he would have to kill again.

BEN grinds his teeth together, barely feeling it because of the cyber world he resided in. He wants nothing more than to see those unblinking eyes yet again. The feeling of rage still bubbling in his stomach. That raven, shaggy hair would feel amazing under his fingertips as he smashed the killers face into the walls. He knew it would never happen. Not once had he physically hurt someone. But he knew he could torture this man. He could tear his mind to pieces.

Jeff, whiskey in hand, cannot stop thinking about his previous victim. She had been so afraid. Did she somehow see him get into the house? Did she expect him to be there? A very strange, almost foreign sense of curiosity overwhelms him. He's thinking about going back and examining the house to try and find any mistakes he could have made. However there was a possibility her house was flooded with police by now. He wandered back into the town, looking though windows and possibly looking for another victim. He spots a young boy, with obvious fear towards his computer. Hadn't his previous victim been on her computer? Thinking about his last kill made him crave the sweet sight of blood again. An unusual feeling of anger rises within him. He thinks he should give this boy something to really be afraid of.

BEN wandered through cyberspace, trying to decide who his next…play thing… of the evening would be. He popped his back slightly and smiled at his target though he knew that they couldn't see him at all. It was only an "artificial intelligence" game after all. Or so they all thought. The blonde male kept the person reading the responses on their toes, never quite revealing anything. He plays with his mind, ruing his sanity little by little. He watches the boy he's toying with slowly get more and more paranoid. The black haired boy's hands were shaking as he would reply. Why did they never give up and just leave the conversation? BEN would never quite understand. Something about this boy triggered BEN into thinking about his missed kill once again. He was starting to feel obsessive. Just… Just how? How could his toy just be taken from him so easily? He can't stop thinking about it. Why? How? And who was this killer?

Jeff eyes his victim from a dark corner of the home. He is already freighted by something that Jeff can't see. Jeff felt the feeling inside him grow at the thought of murdering this boy. Jeff knows that the boy is getting distracted from whatever he was doing on the computer, as the instincts of someone watching him takes over that boys mind. Jeff thinks about all the ways he could murder this innocent boy. He could slide the knife across his throat, watching him choke and flail his arms as blood spilled from his neck. Or he could Stab his hear. Or gut him. The possibilities are endless.

BEN let his face flicker over the screen every now and then, just to let the boy's already strained eyes gather a perfect glaze of fear. The ebony haired male was completely under BEN's control as he feverishly kept typing, trying to figure out what could be going on. It wasn't such a fun game anymore, was it? BEN progressively got more complex with the torturous game, now changing some of the words to the boy's own responses. The blonde knew that the boy, as simple minded as he really did seem, was close to breaking. He loved the sensation he felt when they finally broke. When their mental state disintegrated and nothing was left but emptiness. Their final act of hopelessness filled him with warmth, one that he himself could never understand. A moving figure in the background of the boy's room caught the gamers' eye. He could see that familiar smiling face. He smirked.

"Well at least I know how to find you."

Jeff approaches his prey from the other side of the room. He stands behind him, not making a single sound. He watches him type rapidly on his computer. The way he types is with immense and uncontrollable fear, as if each key he pressed was another second to his lifespan. Jeff exhales deeply. The boy stops his typing and gains a face of pure horror. He turns around only to be met with Jeff's blade to his throat. The blade causes a slick, sickening sound as it goes through his neck, and out the other side. The blood gushing out of both sides of his neck splattered against the walls and the computer screen.

BEN shouts through the screen, angry that another one of his prey was lost to the hands and blade of that smiling menace. He, breaking everything he knew about his own haunting and entrapment, reaches through the computer. He takes a deep breath as he becomes a part of the living world that was this still bleeding and deceased boy's bedroom. The blonde steps over the bloody mess and a growl situates itself in his throat.

"You…" He was seething.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Jeff stares at the smaller boy before him. His first instinct is to stab him. He pulls his hand back and slashes at him with the knife, but it does no good. This creature phases through the knife. Jeff is taken aback, unsure how this could be possible. Even all those years back when he attacked that faceless man in the woods, he had been stabbed by Jeff. Jeff could harm him, even if it couldn't show any emotion or pain.

The blonde boy laughed mockingly and popped the bones in his neck and shoulders, getting used to being part of this world. The smiling killer didn't look so happy now. BEN reached forward, touching his male's wrist, right under the handle of the knife. The warm skin is the first thing for BEN to touch in the living world.

"Yes, I am real. Never doubt that."

"What are you…?"

Jeff asks attempting to stab him again, but to no avail.

"Are you the motherfucker scaring all of my victims before they die?" Jeff started laughing uncontrollably, a usual reaction to get out of him.

The heckles on the back of BEN's neck rose at that. They were his victims, not this murdering psychopaths.

"No," BEN seethed, moving closer. Every laugh falling from the male's lips cracks his resolve a little more.

"I was playing with MY victims that YOU stole from me."

Jeff laughed at the shorter man.

"Everyone is my victim."

His laughs grow louder. Jeff felt a strange sensation grow within him. He knew he couldn't kill this guy, or hurt him. And the way he tortures others is… Arousing. He shrugs off this unusual feeling.

"Just because you were playing with them doesn't make them yours."

BEN feels anger rise within him. He hasn't felt this kind of anger before. Sure, he had the occasional temper tantrum when a victim ignored him. And of course he was angry about being drowned, but this… BEN slaps Jeff across his scarred face, causing an old scar to open, and have a small amount of blood seep out of it and smear on BEN's fingers. BEN sees the strange substance on his finger, and licks it off.

Jeff stares at the man before him and slashes at him once more. BEN still phased through the knife. Jeff couldn't help but notice how… Attractive this man was, tasting the blood on his finger. Jeff laughs

"I've put up with a lot of shit, I can deal with you. They are my victims and you don't need to come around my territory. I've won in all the fights against me."

BEN smirked softly and licked his lips. He was amused by the unblinking killer and wanted nothing more than to take control of the situation and play a game with the ebony haired man. He phased behind him, now mockingly petting at Jeff's hair.

"Oh, but now you see you have met me. What a terrible fate indeed."

Jeff laughed at the man. He can't help but think that his catchphrase sounds absolutely ridiculous.

"You look tired. You should go to sleep."

Jeff attempted to slash at him again out of instinct but still nothing. This boy can't be killed, but that won't stop Jeff from trying.

"What the fuck are you anyway? Some little elf getting all bitchy because I killed his so called "victims?"" Sarcasm reeked in Jeff's voice. He thinks so little of the man before him.

Words escaped BEN. He didn't know what to respond to the insult that was thrown at him. He looks up at the male, comparing their heights for the first time. Of course, BEN is much shorter than the other man, but that doesn't give him any right to be treating him like that. A fucking elf? This guy is taunting him and every second of it truly gets under his skin. He lets a feral noise escape his chest as he lunges for the psychopath. The smiling freak clatters to the ground and BEN pins the male to the ground. His forearm pressed against Jeff's adam's apple.

"Useless now, aren't we?"

Knowing his own strength Jeff easily flips them over so he was on top of BEN, pinning him down.

"The little elf doesn't know what he's up against…" Jeff holds BEN in place, he can hold him there, but as he tries to stab him nothing happens. BEN can't move, but he can't be attacked either.

"Now tell me, what the fuck are you!" Jeff demands, irritated.

BEN glares and spits at the male holding him down. He tries to roll and thrash to get the distinctly heavier male off of him but there is no use, this killer is much stronger than him.

"I haunt the cyberspace and manipulate the users of video games and other media for my pleasure. Most see me as a glitch they have to fix until they slowly dwell in insanity and kill themselves."

Jeff feels aroused at this man's sick mind. He had never thought about anyone in such a way before. He had only slept with hookers before, never once a consensual, two person desire for the action.

"So… I can touch you but I can't kill you?"

Jeff leans down and licks BEN from his collarbone to his jaw line. BEN let out a surprised squeak, and his face flushed red from the noise he made He hadn't been so close to another person before. The lack of personal space made him feel dizzy. His face flushed a crimson red and his eyes half lidded. That simple action made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and the murderous intentions fled his body momentarily.

"Y-yes, something to th-that effect."

"You're blushing. Pathetic."

Jeff would smirk if he could. BEN can read his emotions well though, and it pisses him off to no end about how smug the killer was. All thoughts of anger temporarily erase from his mind as Jeff bites down hard on BENs neck, making BEN's breath catch in his throat. He unknowingly grips Jeff's filthy hoodie. He bites his bottom lip, surprised at the surge of emotions coursing through him. This isn't something he or his body was used to.

"Do you have a name?" Jeff asks out of pure curiosity. He laughs, yet feels satisfied, at the reactions he's getting from the smaller male.

""B-BEN. My name is BEN, you asshole."

"Hm. I'm Jeff. Jeff the killer if you've heard about me. I'm all over the Internet."

The feeling that usually dominates his mind is replaced with another feeling he can barely control. One of unexplainable passion and sexuality. Jeff rocks his hips against BEN's.

BEN moans before he can stop himself and lifts his hips into Jeff's, uncaring about how little this all makes sense. He wants the murderer. He wants him more than anything. Though, BEN can't help but bark out a laugh.

"I AM the internet, of course I've heard of you."

The elfish looking boy licks at his lips and tries to break free from Jeff's hold, wanting some form of dominance n the situation. Never being in this situation before, the last thing he wants was for someone else to be doing everything. Jeff decides to allow the boy some dominance, knowing that he will be in charge most of the time. Out of instinct, Jeff reached for his knife and slashed at BEN again, nothing happens to BEN. Jeff throws his knife out of frustration and decides to give in to what the other boy wants, at least for now.

"You must be from that 'haunted copy of Majora's Mask… I thought you'd be taller." Jeff pointed out, gesturing at BENs four foot tall frame.

BEN grumbles something incoherent before noticing that Jeff had let up on the pressure just enough for the smaller boy to maneuver the other onto his back with BEN situated on his hips. From this angle, he can see the fresh kill of the boy he had been torturing earlier and can't help but laugh just a little bit. He moves his hips over Jeff's slowly, wondering if this was doing as much for Jeff as it is for him.

"Yes, Majora is my home…" He leans down and runs his nose over Jeff's adam's apple before suckling the skin.

"I can't help that I'm fucking short, dick."

Jeff seemed to have no reaction to BEN's sexual actions, and it made BEN angry that he can't provoke any form of reaction like Jeff can for him.

"You're too short to be taken seriously."

Jeff pushes BEN down so he's on top again. BEN can see the light in his eyes, which had been dull and murderous for the past few moments of knowing each other. Jeff bites down on his neck again, hard. He starts to continuously grind his hips against BEN's. Jeff sees BEN's expression. He is completely flushed red, and his eyes are clenched shut.

"What? Are you a little virgin?"

"I just manifested form a computer screen and you're asking me if I've fucked people before? How about you?"

"Well, you may have had some previous life. And as for me… I have more experience than you might think." Jeff laughs and rips BEN's tunic open, leaving him in shorts. Jeff had never wanted to fuck someone without the intention of killing them before. As the thought comes into his head, he bites down on BEN's collarbone.

BEN feels flustered all over again. No one had ever seen him without clothing before. Hell, most people never made it to actually seeing him. He licks at his bottom lip and grips into Jeff's black locks, tugging almost harshly. As soon as he untangles his fingers, BEN slides his cold fingers under Jeff's hoodie, pulling it up as much as the murderer would allow. His nails scratch lightly at the smiling killer's lower back, feeling the muscles tighten and the killer's hips buck slightly.

Jeff pulls off his own hoodie and proceeds to kiss and bite all over BEN's chest. He grabs at BEN's erection through his shorts, he chuckles to himself knowing that BEN is hyper-sensitive considering the fact that he hadn't experienced this before and spent most of his life in a computer, not feeling anything at all.

BEN's hips buck and his nails drag up the pale killer's back, leaving distinct red markings. He moans quietly, trying to keep as much dignity as possible. The smell of their actions and the stagnant blood of the boy in the corner is starting to make him light headed. Would the police be coming soon? He didn't know or care. The male bites at his bottom lip as he grinds his hips into Jeff's hand, wanting more friction.

Jeff chuckles and pulls his hand away from the needy boy.

"We don't want you cumming already, do we?" Jeff laughed at BEN's shaky and flustered self. "You're fun to play with."

BEN tries his best to hide the whimper tumbling from his lips and bites into the pale skinned collarbone in front of him. The loss of contact is making him antsy. He starts sucking at the skin of the killer's neck, wanting to leave his own mark.

"Ah… Fuck, BEN." Jeff moans softly for a moment, and to get revenge starts to grind his hips against the flustered virgin beneath him.

BEN gasps and his body shakes lightly. All of the different sensations crashing on his body are warping his mind. In this moment in time he isn't BEN the madman haunting the internet and all other electronics, he is just another male in desperate animalistic need to get off and have the closeness of another person. His nails find their way to the murderer's back once again and he leaves near bloody lines down his back before trying to push the ebony haired male's jeans down, needing more contact.

Jeff laughs, and swats BEN's hands away from his pants, and quickly took off BEN's shorts instead, leaving him in his underwear. Jeff reached in BEN's underwear and rubbed his erection softly, lightly, and teasingly.

"You're so close it's pathetic…" Jeff laughs again.

The blond boy lets a rumble of a growl leave his chest at the insult. No matter how good this is feeling he just wouldn't stand for being so disgustingly insulted. How the hell was it his fault that he didn't take into carnal pleasures? His fingers dig into Jeff's sides and he can hear the skin break as the crimson liquid taint his fingertips just lightly. The blood makes BEN's eyes glaze and he moans softly, pulling Jeff closer to him.

Jeff moans when the cuts are being made in his sides, and begins to slide off his own pants. Jeff thinks that he would never get such a satisfying fuck again in his lifetime. He will murder anyone else, but this boy was different. Jeff knew the boy way trying to hurt him with the cuts by his fingernails, so he moves his hands to grab BEN's manhood. He strokes him harder and became more aggressive.

BEN gasps, feeling himself edge closer to his breaking point. He isn't going to let it end like this though. He pulls the killer's member free from his jeans and pumps him slightly, shocked at how smooth his skin was. He brakes free from the onyx haired male and pushed him to his back. BEN wants to taste the murderer, he isn't exactly sure why, but he feels like he needs to. The gamer kisses down Jeff's bare chest, making his way to the defined "v" of the start of his hips. BEN nips at the skin there before running his tongue over the length of the other male's impressive shaft.

"F-fuck… BEN…"

Jeff pushes BEN's head down more, trying to force BEN to take him entirely in his mouth. Jeff hasn't felt this good in a long time, and he plans to enjoy it while it lasts.

BEN takes the male into his mouth, as much as his throat will allow, and twirled his tongue, lapping at the underside of Jeff's member. He scratches and massaged at the inside of the killer's thighs, feeling his own arousal throb as the male's taste and scent filled his senses. He hummed gently, swallowing at Jeff's tip slowly before pulling off and smirking.

"Now who's so close it's pathetic?"

"Ah.. F-fuck… I can still-"

Jeff pulls away from BEN and suddenly shoves all of BEN"s member into his mouth at once. The sudden assault of his senses startles BEN as he is given yet another feeling he hasn't experienced until now.

BEN feels like he is going to explode. He feels a sinking heat fill his stomach and his toes curls. The suffocating heat around his arousal is so intense that he can't tell if he's moaning or screaming anymore. BEN is quite certain that this serial killer is some sort of god. His breath labors as his precum near spills from his member. He doesn't think he'll last much longer at all.

Jeff suddenly pulls away from BEN. He notices disappointment in BEN's black eyes, and laughs.

"What are we going to use as lubricant?" Jeff says maliciously, knowing BEN can barely think straight.

BEN sputters and tries to get even a single coherent thought to pass through his brain. He doesn't know what to say to the male hovering over him. "I-I…" He rubs his fingers over his face, his black eyes beyond hazed over. "U-use whatever you n-need to. I-I can take it…" He bites at his bottom lip and squirms under Jeff's unblinking gaze.

Jeff silently flips BEN over and spits in his hand. He places BEN on a nearby couch, and shoves his fingers inside BEN. BENs face scrunches up with the uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling. He is moving his fingers hastily in his usually violent nature. BEN moans and his whole body feels like it's in shock. This intruding feeling is something he had never experienced before. Though, is that anything new for what's transpiring in this room? He buries his face in the fabric of the couch, feeling a distinct radiating pain up the small of his back. A whimper begrudgingly passes his lips but he knows he can take it. He won't let something like this get the best of him. Jeff already sees him as a laughing stock.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

He continues to stretch BEN out in a scissoring motion with his fingers. Jeff presses his fingers against that sweet spot inside of BEN, trying to get BEN to completely lose control. Yet again, out of instinct, Jeff tries to stab BEN with a nearby sharp object and BEN phases through it again. Frustrated, Jeff proceeds to quickly thrust his fingers against that spot inside of BEN.

Jeff enters BEN and begins thrusting inside of him without warning. He bites back all of the moans that try to escape his throat. BEN gasps and his whole body lurches forward. He was okay with Jeff's thin fingers, but this…this was so much bigger and it feels like he's being ripped apart. A searing pain is radiating up his back and down his thighs. He whimpers and buries his face deeper into the material in front of him and bites at his lip, hoping that it would start feeling good again soon. This murderer truly is merciless.

Jeff suddenly thrusts against the bundle of nerves inside of BEN; he grabs at BEN's manhood and strokes it faster. He tries a new method of murdering BEN: by killing him with his bare hands. He holds his hand to BEN's throat and attempts to choke him, but once his touch became violent, BEN phased through it. Astonished, Jeff thrusts faster into BEN.

The small blond moans loudly and his body tenses when that place inside of him is hit. His nails dig into the couch, ripping it to shreds. He is pushed forward with every powerful thrust the smiling murderer gives him and it was actually starting to feel… good. He bites at his bottom lip and slowly starts working his hips back, wanting to get a reaction out of Jeff.

Jeff shows almost no reaction, other than a small groan given when the blonde boy started his motions. Jeff rubs BEN's erection faster, wanting the smaller boy to cum. BEN groans as he feels his stomach heat up and coil. He's panting loudly, not used to the sensation washing over his body. He's sweating and can't even tell up from down anymore. He rolls his hips back into the taller male, basically impaling himself on Jeff's arousal. BEN whines loudly, the hand stroking him becoming too much. He cums, for the first time in his existence. His body spasms and tightens, unable to handle the pleasure dwarfing his body.

Jeff laughs as BEN cums, he continues to thrust inside of the blonde boy. It went on longer than BEN would've expected. Jeff continued riding him for the extended period of time, thrusting inside of BEN's weak and sensitive body. Jeff felt himself tighten and heat pooled in his lower stomach. BEN's tight virgin body becoming too much, he cums, the sticky warm liquid filling BEN inside.

BEN shudders at the feeling of being filled by such a slick and awkward feeling liquid. He feels like his arms and limbs were limp and almost noodle-esque. Once the killer finally leaves his body, he slumps farther onto the couch, wondering what would happen next. What does one do after this kind of…happening? He bites at his bottom lip, still much too lifeless to care about moving.

Jeff pulls his clothes back on, and grabs his knife he had thrown earlier from the other side of the room. He thinks that maybe if the boy was weak from their earlier actions, he would be able to stab him. He tries, yet again, and nothing happens.

"How do you do that?" Jeff asked angrily.

BEN turns and pulls his shorts back on, despite his tunic being destroyed. He arches an eyebrow and looks up at Jeff.

"Do what?" He notices Jeff's hand twitching against the handle of his knife yet again and smirks.

"Oh, you mean the whole, 'why-can't-you-kill-me' thing. I'm not alive, dumbass. I haunt the internet. What part of that do you not understand, you smiling freak?"

Jeff's left hand starts twitching.

"But how come I can fuck your brains out but not stab you?"

Jeff's frustrated, and sat down in the couch. He pulls a cigarette out if his hoodie pocket, and begins smoking, craving the nicotine. BEN taps at his chin in a sarcastic 'thinking pose'. He notices the different little smoke patterns parading around the killer now. The small blond has to admit that there's just something…appealing about this guy.

"I can manifest when I want to be touched or seen. But obviously I don't want to be stabbed."

"So even if I try to stab you when you're distracted it won't happen? I hate you."

Jeff sighs and put out his cigarette before he can finish it. He started searching around the house for something. BEN didn't know what he was looking for, Jeff is silent. He ignores BEN as if nothing happened between them. BEN makes a face at the taller male and the sits down on the floor in front of the couch. His… essence is all over the cushions now, but it wasn't like he could get pinned for the dead guy in the corner of the room. He watched the black haired male try his best to ignore him and sighs softly. Humans could definitely be childish.

"So…" He scrunched his face up, giving Jeff an awkward face for his own amusement,

"What are you looking for?"

Jeff rolls his eyes.

"Money and something to clean the couch with." He sighs.

"The police can't come until someone knows this boy is dead. Lots of time." Jeff didn't say anything else. It made BEN angry that Jeff was pretending that nothing happened between them. The blonde boy never liked to be ignored, even by his own victims.

BEN huffs and crosses his arms, while rolling his eyes. Jeff is an asshole. Though, what else is expected from a mass murderer with a carved smile? He glares as he watches the long haired male pillage the room.

"…Well?"

"Well what?"

Jeff finds a wallet in a nearby cabinet. He takes out about eighty dollars and put them in his hoodie pocket. He walks into the kitchen and finds some rags. He starts cleaning up the mess in the couch. BEN feels really uncomfortable bringing it up. Is it normal for someone to stick their dick inside of someone and then turn around and act like it never happened? Is that the way of doing something like this? BEN now understands why he never went into contact with humans unless he was going to play mind games with them. Why hadn't he tried to manipulate and drive Jeff into insanity? Wasn't that the plan to begin with? Then again, the murderer was already insane. He bites at his bottom lip and didn't answer the killer, hoping the thick atmosphere is enough of an answer. Jeff hasn't talked to anyone in a long time, and his people skills are low. He can't sense the atmosphere. He looks at BEN, and sighs.

"Well? What the fuck do you want?" Jeff is getting impatient.

BEN was taken aback slightly by the killer's outburst but couldn't think of a proper response.

"Wh-what we just… what we just did. Wh-what happens now?" He watches the taller male walk around the room, careful to not touch the now smelling body on the floor. Jeff laughs.

"You go back in the computer. We move on. You mess with people or whatever you do and I kill people." Jeff laughed again. "What did you think would happen afterwards?"

BEN sighs softly.

"I'm not sure," He admits, standing up.

He brushes off his pants, amazed that they withstood Jeff's brute force. He sees the shards of his tunic across the room and sighs.

"You owe me a tunic."

"I don't owe you a goddamn thing." Jeff snaps as he finishes cleaning off the couch.

"You do have more tunics. Don't you?" Jeff threw the rag he was using away.

"You shouldn't wear those anyway, they're fucking girly. You look like a flat chested woman."

BEN purses his lips, wanting to roll his eyes at the murderer.

"You're an asshole, you know that? I was only kidding anyway."

He looks down at his near femininely curved hips and then looks back up at Jeff.

"You know, even if I do look kind of feminine, you still fucked me, so what the hell does that say about you? I didn't exactly initiate any of that, you know." There's a bite in BEN's words, he's fed with this superiority attitude that Jeff has going on.

"I'm bisexual so it doesn't matter who I fuck." Jeff said bluntly.

"And you should just stop talking about what we did. It doesn't even matter anymore." Jeff sighs and continues to Search the house for more money and valuables he could take.

A pit forms in BEN's stomach. He then realizes just how much he hates this male. The blonde phases himself in front of Jeff and throws a punch, connecting with the other male's cheek before phasing behind him and kicking him in the back of the knee, making the taller male cripple to the ground. BEN bites at his bottom lip to hold back a laugh and then phases in front of the male, honestly a bit proud that he has managed to bring the male to his knees a second time.

Jeff grabs BEN, injured physically, but not showing any emotion to the pain.

"Bitch, do you really think that hurts me?" Jeff is holding onto BEN, and he presses him up against a wall. He licks BEN's neck again, and begins biting it to BEN's surprise. BEN couldn't help but love the feeling.

BEN is shocked at what was going on. Is this guy turned on by people who actually fight back? He tries to wiggle free, wanting to continue their argument, but Jeff is lethal with that tongue of his. The smaller boy feels himself getting lifted off of the ground and out of complete instinct he wraps his legs around the murderer's waist.

Jeff chuckles at BEN.

"Are you sure I was your first? You really don't act like it…"

He continues his actions to the helpless boy he forced against a wall. He nips at his collarbone and then sucks on the flesh between his jaw and neck. BEN moans softly and tries to push Jeff off of him, continuing to wriggle and rise from the wall, using his body as a pry to get away. It's completely unsuccessful.

"Are you trying to call me a whore?" The gamer rolled his eyes and gasped softly when he felt the murderer's arousal through the denim of his jeans.

"S-someone's a bit excited, aren't they?"

"I could say the same about you…"

Jeff drops BEN roughly on the floor and points at the bulge in his shorts. Jeff gets on the floor and crawls on top of BEN. He is about to kiss BEN, but then a knock is heard at the door. Jeff's gaze fell to the dead body that was still lying in the corner if the room. Fear of being caught overwhelmed him. He got up and ran to another location in the house, leaving BEN confused and disoriented.

BEN shudders when he feels the pressure of Jeff's body leave his own. He regains slight composure when he hears the door bang again. Without even giving it really much thought, the gamer pushes himself back into the computer, hiding amongst the pixels, codes and data. BEN can't help but wonder about Jeff when he sees the police finally break through the door.

BEN watches Jeff from the computer. The killer stays in the shadows as the police officer walks around the house. Jeff wonders why the officer could be here. Maybe someone he was supposed to meet with later got worried, a parent or friend possibly. Jeff stares at the officer, his heart racing. The feeling inside his body rises. His heart pounds in his chest as he can just imagine the feeling of blood running down his hands. Jeff stabs the police officer in the back. The police officer sends many gunshots, all missing as his breathing slows and he chokes on his own blood. BEN, without realizing it, phases from the computer, just to stare at Jeff's murder.

Jeff looks over at BEN and grabbed his wrist. Jeff starts running though the house practically dragging BEN along with him. He breaks out the back door, and began running with BEN. BEN isn't used to this kind of endurance, nor does he understand why Jeff even wants to take him along. After over twenty minutes of running, Jeff stops abruptly and pulls his hoodie up when he sees people walking around the sidewalk. He mutters to BEN.

"Follow me." He leads BEN into a back alley.

"Put this on, that guy back there won't need it." Jeff had somehow acquired a plain black t-shirt that was BEN's size.

BEN tilts his head and looks at Jeff, resembling that of a confused puppy. He takes the shirt, sliding it over his frame. It fits like a glove and hugs at the curve of his hips perfectly. BEN rubs over his forearms before looking around nervously. He's definitely out of his comfort zone. There aren't any electronics anywhere.

"Wh-where are you taking me?" BEN looks at Jeff.

Jeff grabs BEN's shoulder and pulled him onto a busy sidewalk. "Somewhere… anywhere. We couldn't stay there that long. I know an old motel we can stay in if you want…" Jeff trailed off. He makes their way through a busy crowed of nods softly and fights through the crowd with Jeff. The blonde boy can't stop wracking his mind. Hadn't Jeff just said that he didn't really want anything to do with BEN ever again? Why is Jeff dragging him to this motel? It was already obvious that Jeff couldn't kill BEN… so what could it be? The blonde looks at the murderer and sighs, slightly confused but he wouldn't argue.

Jeff quickly guides BEN into a motel. He buys a room with a few rolled up bills and a fake ID. Jeff grabs BEN's arm and pulls him into their room. The second they were in, Jeff locked the door and pushes BEN down on the provided bed and proceeds to continue with what they were doing before the police officer burst in that house. Jeff nibbles along BEN's collarbone and jaw. He leaves bites all on his neck, and begins to leave marks on BEN's moans and his body arches against Jeff; he's still confused, but he isn't going to question what's going on. It all feels way too good. He grips at the sheets underneath him and turns his head to give the taller male better access. The gamer shifts, pressing his hips to the murderer's.

Jeff looks at BEN, straddling him.

"Why do you look so confused? We've done this before." Jeff grinds his hips against BENs and breaths hotly on his neck. Jeff licks BEN's ear and bites softly around it.

BEN sits up, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Well it's obviously not because I don't like it."

He looks down at Jeff's body. It was really lean with a hint of definition and muscle. Jeff really was attractive, to him at least. BEN looks up at Jeff's face.

"Is this the only reason you brought me with you? You said that I was to forget what had happened…I figured you didn't want anything to do with me."

Jeff sighed.

"I grabbed you and pulled you with me because I forgot that you could hide in the computer. That cop could have pressed a panic button. And even if he didn't more police would have shown up any minute. I didn't want them finding something like you… It would be bad for all of us. Plus you could've blabbed to them about me…"

Jeff pushed BEN so he was lying flat in his back.

"And then I thought that while we were stuck here together, we might as well make use of our time."

Jeff crawled on top of BEN and hovered over him.

"And I thought you got the hint when I said we would go to a motel room… You could've said no."

BEN blushes softly. In his own strange way, Jeff had just admitted to slightly caring for the blonde gamer. Well… not really, but it still makes BEN feel happy. The male looks up at Jeff and pulls the murderer down to his level, kissing and nipping at his jaw.

"I didn't want to say no," BEN's voice is just a whisper but he knows the other male could hear him. He runs his fingers over Jeff's ribs, scratching lightly at his sides, pulling the black haired male closer to him. Jeff presses his body against BEN and kisses him. He nips at BENs bottom lip and pushes his tongue into his mouth. BEN moans delicately into the kiss, slightly surprised that Jeff was even kissing him. He hadn't the last time. BEN rolled his hips up to meet Jeff's, grinding into him. The smaller male is successfully pinned under the killer so it's hard to have much more movement. Jeff grinds his hips against BENs. Jeff separates from BEN and pulls BEN's shirt off. Jeff starts planting kisses down his chest. Jeff started biting it, and licking his chest. His mouth slowly gets lower until it reaches the hem of his shorts.

BEN shivers and a purr leaves his lips as he lets his hips arch up. The little bites that Jeff left on his skin felt like molten lava each time and it just feels so good. He just can't really keep his mind off of the male hovering over him. The blonde shudders softly when he feels teeth on his hips and moans, shrugging out of his shorts.

"Excited. Are we?"

Jeff laughs and pulls off BEN's underwear. He breaths on BENs fully erect member before taking it in his mouth slowly. He runs his tongue along his length and bobs his head in a sucking motion. Jeff massages BEN's inner thighs while he continues to lick and sucks on BEN's arousal. BEN nods softly and grips into Jeff's hair. He rolls his hips up, making the onyx haired male take him deeper. His face flushes and several small groans leave his lips. The intoxicating heat of Jeff's mouth is almost unbelievable.

Jeff takes him in as deep as he can and continues his motions. Using his hands he pins BEN's hips down to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. Jeff moved his tongue around BEN. BEN still didn't have much experience, and wouldn't last much longer.

BEN's toes curl and he feels hot all over. Jeff's mouth is sinful and amazing. He quivers and moans, near pulling out the killer's hair. He is so close to the edge already that it was almost embarrassing, had it not felt just so damn good. He pants, moving his hips unsuccessfully against Jeff's hold.

Jeff pulls back and slowly licks along his length. Dragging out the time BEN was lasting. Jeff licks again along the tip before taking all of BEN into his mouth again. Jeff feels his own arousal throb as if it's begging for attention. Jeff continues to suck on BEN and moves his hands to allow BEN to thrust into his mouth.

BEN whines softly, moving his hips gently, thrusting into the other male's mouth. The way Jeff's tongue massages him is driving him crazy. He grips his nails into Jeff's shoulders and almost screams as he cums, unable to stop himself from hitting his limit. Jeff's just too good with his mouth. Jeff swallows the cum pouring out of BEN.

"That was fast…" Jeff laughs, breathless from the work done with his mouth. Jeff is straddling BEN, his erection pressing into BEN's thigh.

BEN pants softly, his face flushed and his afterglow slowly setting in. He looks up at Jeff and purred, almost catlike. He can feel the male's rather impressive member against his thigh and reached down, stroking it through Jeff's pants. Without much warning, BEN dove his hand under the waist band of Jeff's pants and starts to massage his base and reached deeper, teasing the male's shaft with his fingertips. Jeff shudders and lies on his back and pulls BEN on top of him. He takes off his pants and lays back down. Jeff bucks his hips up into BEN's touch.

BEN smirks softly, enjoying this position a little bit more that the others. He didn't think he would be able to dominate the male, but watching him unwind just a bit was enough for the blonde boy. He situates himself on Jeff's thighs, working this hand up and down on the murderer's member, thumbing the slit just enough to use the male's precum as a light lubricant.

Jeff moans louder than he had before with BEN. He bites down on his bottom lip, and then spoke in a breathless, hazy voice.

"Put it in your mouth…" Jeff groans at the feeling of BEN's hand around his member.

BEN nods subtly, completely taking all contact off of Jeff's physically throbbing member. He slowly crawls down the murderer's body and smirks softly, blowing cool air over the tip, knowing it would near torture the knife wielder. BEN then slowly pokes out his tongue and lapped lightly at Jeff's tip, almost like a cat. Without thinking much about it, BEN slowly takes Jeff into his mouth, twirling his tongue over the male's length.

Jeff pants heavily and places a hand in BEN's hair, gripping it roughly and pulling on it. He thrust his hips upwards into BEN's hot mouth. Jeff can't think much of anything at this moment. He can barely breathe. His breaths are coming out jagged and fast. BEN gags softly, trying to hold the male's hips down with his forearms. He bobs his head slowly, slightly dragging his teeth against the underside of Jeff's member, just enough to add pressure. He hums gently, scratching lightly at Jeff's hip bones. The hair pulling was starting to get BEN turned on faster than before. He surprisingly didn't mind Jeff's taste on his tongue, either. Jeff continues to thrust into BEN's mouth. He could feel himself getting close.

"Ah… Fuck." Jeff swore as he edges nearer to climax, using a lot of effort to hold himself back.

BEN pulls off of the male, clearly still choked. He pants softly, his hot breath pelting the male's still engorged member. BEN looks up at Jeff, smirking softly. He wants to tease the male just a little bit. He wants to know Jeff's reaction.

Jeff reaches for BEN's head and tries to pull BEN's head down and back onto his neglected erection. BEN won't budge and Jeff got the hint. He looked back at BEN, and scanned down his body.

Jeff's Mind is clouded as he groans softly. What Jeff said next surprised the hell out of BEN; he almost couldn't believe what he was hearing from the other male…

"Fuck me… Now." While this is the exact opposite of what BEN had in mind, the idea is enticing.

BEN gasps softly, obviously shocked by the request. He didn't think that Jeff would ever be one to let someone get the better of him like that. He nods softly, spitting on his fingers and spreading the taller male's legs. He massages at Jeff's entrance before inserting two fingers, to stretch the male.

Jeff can't show much emotion due to the carved smile and the burnt out eyelids. Jeff thinks that BEN wanted to do this, and had decides to allow him to. Jeff whispers as BEN stretches him

"Don't make this think you're better than me."

BEN smirks softly and kisses the inside of his new lover's thigh.

"I don't."

He keeps working his fingers inside of the black haired male, adding a third to the mix. He realizes that he's a lot smaller than the other male, all of the way around, but he would try his damnedest. Either it was his gamers' luck or just pure accident, but he crashes his fingertips into the male's prostate, massaging the bundle of nerves as he added his forth finger, wanting to make sure the murderer is stretched enough.

Jeff sighs loudly at the pleasure coursing through his body, he had experienced this before, but those people were only hookers. This is something completely different. Jeff rocks his hips back into BEN's fingers. BEN twists his fingers slightly, spreading his digits at every angle, hoping to stretch the male as much as he could. The blonde pulls his fingers from Jeff and sighs softly, spitting on his hand again to use it as lubricant for himself. He crawls up closer to the killer, throwing Jeff's legs over his shoulders and plunging his length into the male.

Jeff moans as BEN's length fills him. Unlike when he first fucked BEN, Jeff is prepared properly, and more used to the sensations. Jeff rocks his hips back and takes deep breaths. He starts touching himself to BENs movements in his body.

BEN swats Jeff's hand away and replaces it with his own. He pushes himself deeper into the murderer, knowing he can take it. He sets a slightly haphazard but quick pace. BEN had never felt anything so suffocating, hot, or amazing in his life. He moans, leaning up as far as he could and grabbing at Jeff's hair, pulling him up for a kiss, all while continuing to slam into the taller male.

Jeff moans into the kiss. Jeff had been dominated before, only in the bedroom of course. But this is something different. He hadn't felt the need to not murder someone in a long time. Jeff continues to move backwards to try and get BEN deeper inside him.

BEN grips at Jeff's hips to keep his balance. He didn't feel like he would be able to last much longer, especially since this was his first time experiencing something like this. He thrusts himself as deep as he could possibly go, completely enveloped in the pleasure of the action taking place.

Jeff feels himself nearing closer to the edge. BEN's fingernails are digging into his hips. Jeff can't take it much longer, he pushes himself backwards and felt his climax approaching as BEN sped up pace with his hand. Jeff bites back a loud moan and cums. His body spasms and his vision blurs as he orgasms.

BEN gasps and moans, feeling his body completely lose control. He thrusts a few spare times, hitting his own brink of sanity thanks to the tightness of Jeff's entrance. BEN groans, riding out his orgasm with Jeff, soon collapsing slightly on Jeff's chest.

Jeff sighs as he feels BEN leave his body. Jeff lies on his back and reaches for his pants that were carelessly thrown on the floor. He pulls out an eye mask. Jeff places it over his face, obviously using it to make up for the lack of eyelids he had.

BEN looks up at the now masked killer. He bites at his bottom lip, deciding to take a leap of faith and cuddles up next to the taller male. The blonde nuzzles his head onto Jeff's bare chest, unsure of how the murderer would react.

Jeff grumbles to himself. He says something unintelligible about not liking cuddling but he doesn't move. He allows BEN to wrap his arms around his waist and rest his head on his chest.

They'd have to leave in the morning.

((Story written by ask-Jeff-and-BEN (that's me) and Korniisakuriboh on Tumblr.))


End file.
